


Hawkeye Speaking

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [82]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, this is Hawkeye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/gifts).



> Prompt by tatooeddevil at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [author’s choice, author's choice, wrong number](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/617127.html?thread=85338279#t85338279)

"Hello, this is Hawkeye."  
  
"You're a girl." Stunned.  
  
Annoyed. "Your point? Never mind. I'm hanging up now."  
  
"No! Wait! Natasha Romanova gave me this number if I ever got into trouble."  
  
"And this is?"  
  
"Tony."  
  
"No. I'm hanging up now. Call Clint."  
  
"I thought you _were_ Clint!"  
  
Bored. "Girl, remember?"


End file.
